Kravarius Triad
Name assigned to the three Apex Dozen who wore imperfect copies of the Kravarius. History The Kravarius Triad are thought to have come into being unofficially not long before Tyranis' first great crusade against the Imperian Confederacy, with him having recently acquired the powers of the Kravarius. Intending to create an invincible army with which to conquer the Imperians, Tyranis attempted to replicate the Kravarius (although weaker) in order to distribute to some of his Diabolith. The three Diabolith he chose were each altered or otherwise affected by wearing imperfect copies of the mask-one of the three was biologically misshapen to become like a leech, another was crippled and required cybernetic reconstruction in order to be able to function, and the third was infused with light energy accidentally and underwent a tremendous personality shift. Although this was not in keeping with Tyranis' plan, the three were hardly reject experiments to be given to his researchers for dissection and analysis, and he assigned them each individual roles. Although the one given the Light Kravarius was more merciful and less reliably malevolent than other Diabolith, he was by far the most capable leader, and thus Tyranis placed him in charge of the trio. They worked to gain support for Tyranis' cause, either through threat or by negotiation, and harass the Imperian Confederacy and their allies. Amongst their best achievements prior to Tyranis' defeat was the bringing of the Dachigi onto the side of Tyranis via the subjugation of Dachigah. Following Tyranis' defeat, the three stayed together and were mostly aimless; they fought petty conquests against a variety of foes, whether they were Erthus or past Diabolith, and generally sought to find some way to integrate with the universe on a whole. They found many civilizations were looking for incredibly powerful beings to either help them fight wars or keep control of their people and, besides the leader of the group (who was now rarely listened to), there were few objections to using such morally grey situations to their advantage. When Tyranis reached out to Kortarex to form the Apex Dozen, the latter gathered the Kravarius Triad and told them to hunt the six individuals who Tyranis had foreseen would play a part in defeating him when revived in order to prevent the forming of the Toa Apex. They were also instructed to cause havoc elsewhere if possible. Recently, the leader of the group has signed on with the Hammer of Justice, an underground group seeking to emulate plans found by the Magnificentus for a similar organization named the Order of Custellus. He uses his unique position to inform on Tyranis' plans, without knowledge that Tyranis is fully aware of this activity and is using it to trap potential resistance to his revival. Members There were three members of the Kravarius Triad: * Narthion, also known as the Merciful One; he was the leader of the group and the user of the Light Kravarius * Visstass, also known as the Leech; he was the most secretive and treacherous of the group * Cazzadath, also known as the Breathing Weapon; he was the most merciless and cold of the three There has been some debate by Makori classifiers whether to include Kortarex in the group, as he wears a replica Kravarius himself, but as his Kravarius is more powerful and has not had the same associated effects attached to it, he was placed into the Prime Progeny classification and has remained there since. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Apex Dozen